


Cared for

by Kit_Scribbles



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Blood, Bruises, Caring, Domestic, Fights, Hurt, M/M, looking after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Scribbles/pseuds/Kit_Scribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parvis has gotten in one of his messes again and Strife is there to help clean him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cared for

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is welcome!  
> **A note to the Yogscast: You can read my fics but be prepared for your faces to become tomatos

Strife sighed heavily, his eyes portraying the sadness and frustration. The doorbell had just rung, shrieking loudly, in the middle of watching his favourite anime, he left the coziness of his bed to find a sore and battered Parvis leant against his door frame wheezing hard an arm wrapped around his waist at half past 11 on a night. The skinny teen was quite a mess, he could barely walk straight and had bruises littering multiple places, Will reached out his hand that he didn’t quite realise was trembling. Parv flinched away as Strifes fingers touched a particularly sore spot on his cheek, a bright bruise was blooming on his cheekbone that wrapped around to his eye. Strife quickly pulled his hand back, uttering a small apology to the boy infront of him. Alex smiled softly back at the blonde making the blood that pooled at his lip dribble over and trickle down his chin, Will watched it intently and bit his own lip softly and moved aside to let his boyfriend pass through the threshold into his- their- flat. Parv limped, wincing as he clutched his chest, Will wanted to whimper himself watching Alex in so much pain.

Parvis allowed himself to fall down onto the bed with a groan as his ribs protested at his movement, the dark haired teen let out small puffs of breath as he finally relaxed. Alex could faintly hear Strife moving about the flat, he thought about how his boyfriend was probably pissed at him like every other time before and found it abnormal that the blonde hadn’t already grilled him with questions. Strife cursed trying to reach the antiseptic spray from the top shelf in the tiny kitchen, when he finally had it he shoved it into his pocket as he filled a bowl with warm water and took a clean bathing cloth from the draw.

Will padded into the bedroom watching parv open one, well the only one he really could open considering his left eye was swollen shut now. “Thought you might’ve been too mad to come see me…” The dark haired teen tried to sound like his usual perky self but tiredness was apparent in his tone. “Parvis don’t you dare think for one minute i’m not-...” Strife trailed off and looked away fiddling with the cloth in his hand and slowly submerged it in the water. “Do you think i like seeing you like this?” Parv didn’t know how to reply and just stared at the blonde teen while trying to lift his hips for Will to drag his jeans down his long lithe legs. Alex hissed loudly as Strife uncovered his discoloured skin, Will tried to move quickly trying to prevent as much discomfort as he could, by the time he had Parv in just his boxers the dark haired teen was breathing hard his face contorted in affliction.

“Aw come on Will, You can’t strip me and deny me the pleasure of seeing you”  
Will snorted trying to suppress a laugh as he turned towards the bowl of water and rung out the cloth and slowly started to rub Parvs body down, Alex mewled loudly as the warm cloth soothed the pain of his lesions. Strife wiped the dried blood from Parvs lip and each knuckle, grumbling when Parv winced hard.

Strife reached into his pocket for the antiseptic spray only for Parv to flinch away. “Will, don’t you dare bring that stuff near me!” Strife almost laughed but noted the look of fear in Parvs eyes. “Don’t be a baby Parv.” Will raised his arm to take hold of Parvs hand but the taller boy snatched his hand away quickly “Parv!” a look of annoyance crossed Wills face but slowly softened as Alex curled in on himself. “Hey…” The blonde boy put the spray down and moved closer to his boyfriend and gently placed a hand on his thigh. Parv peeked out at Strife and leant into his touch. “could you just let me look? please Alex...” his voice was soft and comforting. Trusting.  
Parv shyly reached out his hand towards the blonde boy, Strife very carefully took the lithe boys hand and inspected the wounds and then slowly planted a soft kiss there before slowly moving to the other and repeating the motion. Will stood up and slowly removed his shirt neatly before shimmying out of his trousers and folding them. Will turned to parv and tilted his head a little at Parvs pout “what about my lip?” there it was, the childlike voice Parv was famous for. Will cautiously got onto the bed next to the injured boy a smirk pulling at his lips “Oh Parvis, I’m sure we can figure something out” Parvs eyes, or eye rather dragged over Will’s face down to where he was biting his lip. 

A low growl left Alex’ chest as he reached up a hand to pull Will’s head down to meet his own, their lips met softly despite the eagerness of it, Strife licked at the dried over cut in Parvs lip as he tangled his tongue with his. When Will pulled away he smiled gently at the other boy and caressed his cheek delicately. “how exactly do you get yourself into these messes Alex?”


End file.
